In shops or warehouses it is customary at times to display the radios or television sets, video sets, telephones and so forth that are offered for sale. To accomplish this, frequently one display sample of each type of item is made available to customers for test purposes. To prevent any possible loss, these display samples are preferably equipped with devices that will trigger an alarm in the event of an attempted theft.
There are known devices for protecting commercial goods against theft, which are equipped with a receiver, wherein the receiver is continuously in operation, so that the security component requires a high power input level, which is undesirable especially in battery-operated security devices.
Furthermore, known devices have the disadvantage that, for example, when multiple security units are operated using a single common central unit, a cumbersome selection of a specific security unit to be activated next is required, e.g., via corresponding input from an operator, before that particular security unit can be activated.